


Her World

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyu is really fluffy and wonderful, probably my favorite pairing to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Chou Tzuyu doesn't know how she was able to exist in a world that didn't have Son Chaeyoung.





	Her World

* * *

 

Tzuyu doesn't know how she was able to get by in her world without knowing that Son Chaeyoung existed. I mean sure when she got into JYP entertainment she saw Chaeyoung, she knew of her but she didn't have her fully in her world. Chaeyoung is what she likes to call an embodiment of art; she is art in human form. She began to notice it when sixteen was going on and now she was thrust into this show that made her be social with other people that she never really thought of wanting to be social with. Chaeyoung was always with Somi or with Dahyun, they all clicked together while she was still trying to get the ropes of the Korean language down while being able to stay in the competition to get to the ultimate goal of debuting. 

Chaeyoung was never mean to her, curious is what she would say Son Chaeyoung was towards her. She wanted to know her life story and everything that she enjoyed and did not enjoy to do. She would ask her opinion on her doodles and drabbles of lyric writing she would make on a thought. The slightly older girl fascinated Tzuyu. It wasn't like Tzuyu didn't have things she wasn't good at; she did but goddamn did Son Chaeyoung seem like the most amazing young individual she had the pleasure of getting to know. 

But back to art and Chaeyoung but really both are one in the same. Chaeyoung appears more in her thoughts when she, her, and seven other girls are debuted together as the girl group twice. She would get to know Chaeyoung for years to come and it was thrilling to know it. They all move into one dorm which essentially feels like a basement but it doesn't really matter because the nine of them are debuting and fuck if it doesn't feel so good. She's put into a room with Chaeyoung and Dahyun; Maknae line room as all of them have decided to call it, and Tzuyu is more than content with the choice. 

Chaeyoung becomes much closer very quickly to her and it makes her heart quicken. She thrown into her thoughts that are filled with Son Chaeyoung and romance, which it all overwhelms her quickly. Chaeyoung is someone who is calm to be around and only tends to throw around the occasional uncle joke every few hours or so; although hearing Chaeyoung laugh the way she does when she says one makes Tzuyu want her to make more. 

The hand holding begins after the first sudden attack event. Tzuyu had finally spoke out to Chaeyoung about how her saying she liked her was not just a joke. She feels something only someone you would want to date gets. Chaeyoung gives her a soft smile and intertwines her smaller hand into hers. She tells her that she too has been feeling a bit more towards Tzuyu but she wants to make sure she knows exactly what so they both promise to only try little things and settle by the end of Ooh Ahh promotions. 

Things go smoothly and feelings blossom about Chaeyoung rapidly; lingering kisses on the cheek, constant hand holding, and late night cuddles whenever Dahyun passes out before them (which thankfully happens 5 out of the 7 days of the week) Jealousy sets in quickly though, MiChaeng becomes the popular ship and she seems to hear about it more often than she really wants to. Although Tzuyu had no right to begin a fight with Chaeyoung due to the fact that her and sana were becoming the other popular ship: a ship that Son Chaeyoung did not like to be talked about once they stepped foot inside their dorm. The other seven found out about them instantly. Chaeyoung stated that she wasn't for secrets within a group and she knew that the other girls would not have a problem. 

They didn't but they did tease and Tzuyu only really wished to keep her and Chaeyoung and secret because of that. Cheer up promotions begin and the first kiss they share happens after the first showcase. After more tears from Jeongyeon and a quiet ride home. Chaeyoung gently squeezed her hand and quietly told the rest of the girls that she wanted time with her alone. Chaeyoung held her for awhile then asked Tzuyu to sit across from her. Chaeyoung looked into her eyes for what seemed like such a long time and gently spoke up about how she felt something more than like; she felt love.

Chaeyoung was in love with her. She had told her she realized it on the set of the mv for cheer up. 'It was the dress' she chuckled, 'you looked like a beautiful princess and my heart couldn't help but burst.' 

Tzuyu kisses Chaeyoung first after that; a soft peck on the lips and she turns away blushing madly. Chaeyoung had the soft smile she had when Tzuyu confessed her feelings and moved in for another kiss. She pulled Tzuyu to her lap and kissed her gentle time and time again. There was no need for desperation or there wasn't a thought of lust. It was just young love that neither of them had ever felt. It was quiet private giggles with Chaeyoung gently squeezing her hips and her wrapping her arms around the neck of Chaeyoung's. 

The first fight happened during TT promotions midway though. Chaeyoung had told the managers about their relationship without consulting Tzuyu. It didn't end badly, their managers knew or they had a feeling and wouldn't speak a word of it to the higher-ups. It didn't mean Tzuyu wasn't furious; She had told her girlfriend how inconsiderate she was for not even asking her, not even thinking about how it might not have ended well and her parents could have found out without her being able to talk about with them first. Chaeyoung retaliated with that she shouldn't have to worry and she should have trust in her, that she knew how to read people. It wasn't a strong argument due to the fact that she knew she should have talked to Tzuyu but she was caught up in the moment and her mind wasn't thinking clearly.

They didn't speak for a week. Tzuyu went to go sleep with Nayeon in her bed and didn't spare a glance at Chaeyoung unless it was out in the public and even then it was only when needed. Dahyun got fed up with the two quickly and forced them to stay inside the room until they sorted it out. Thankfully Chaeyoung went and apologized quickly. She was done being prideful and apologized for not talking with her. She just wanted to have more freedom throughout the door and when they weren't in the door but at other locations around their managers. She wasn't thinking.

That moment too was the first time they made out. 

Knock Knock promotions brought out old doubts and Jealousy from both sides. Space was put between them and the others were forced to distract but it was only Chaeyoung who would get distracted easily. It was Chaeyoung who could make new friends at ISAC. There was the doubt of her little cub telling her that she didn't want her as her girlfriend anymore. She voiced it out quickly with her shorter girlfriend and was met with gentle soft touches and searing deep kisses that made her realize that if Chaeyoung would have never tried to be with her if she ever planned to not want to have her.

Son Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung; Tzuyu now gets to look at Chaeyoung looking at different parts of the world. She gets to see Bern with flowers all around while Tzuyu is looking at her unique flower outshining every flower cart they pass by. She gets to see her in the country she was born, in the world that had no Chaeyoung in it but now she can she how much brighter it all looks. She gets to visit japan with her and look at her with pink flowers that Chaeyoung whispered she got for her while Tzuyu thinks about how in such a busy place Chaeyoung is the one think that makes her cancel out the noise of it all and bring her right back where she needs to be. She gets to go to her second home in Korea which is the country Chaeyoung was born in; was made in. 

Son Chaeyoung is the embodiment of art; she is the first intriguing stranger, her first crush, her first kiss, her only girlfriend, and her world. 

* * *

**_a/n: Chaeyu is everything fluff is made for. This is i guess a special because art was born. #HappyChaeyoungDay to everyone and most importantly to the talented and gorgeous Son Chaeyoung. This is low key proof read but not all the way cause it's almost 4am. I hope you enjoyed this._ **

**_taco out xx_ **

****


End file.
